Like Home
by CuteCat213
Summary: Home is where the heart is. They've been all over the world, but there's one place they keep coming back to. Fluri.


**Inspired by a convenient splotch of dirt on my TV while playing~**

* * *

><p>Yuri fell back against the grass with his arms spread and let out a sigh, "Okay, I'm ready for a nap."<p>

Flynn laughed, his hand appearing in front of Yuri's face, "Really? All it took was the world ending?"

Another sigh, this one more light-hearted, "Oh, I suppose I still have a little left in me." He took the proffered hand that pulled him to his feet. He raised his arms above his head and stretched until he felt his spine crack, tilting his head until his neck did the same, then shook out his arms and turned to face Flynn completely, "Alright, what's next?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I vote the nearest source of water to get cleaned up."

"To hell with cold showers, I say we take the scenic route and drop by the hot springs."

"Hold on, you have a smudge on your nose."

Flynn reached for him and Yuri leaned back, "And you don't think that can wait for the rest of me?"

"No; it's bothering me, now hold still."

Yuri ducked under his hand with a smirk, "Ha, make me!"

"Yuri, you're acting like a child."

"Hey, why not? Smudge on my nose and blood on my clothes; it's like I'm six years old all over again."

Flynn managed to grab him by the arm and swiftly had him in a headlock while he licked his thumb and cleaned the dirt off, "You did have a smudge there a lot as a kid."

Yuri threw his arm off good-naturedly, "You took an unholy glee in shoving my face into the dirt."

"I did not." Flynn paused at the look he received, "...Did I?"

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Gee, no, Flynn: it must be a natural skill of mine to be able to discern my exact location based on the taste of the travel dust alone."

Flynn looked honestly surprised before becoming skeptical, "You cannot."

Without hesitation, Yuri grabbed the blonde's hand and licked the thumb he'd rubbed away the smudge with, "Tolbyccia; I can taste the metallic flavor of the iron-dust and red-sand from the desert near Ghasfarost."

Flynn wasn't listening to a word he was saying, staring from his hand to Yuri's mouth, "Did you just lick me?"

"What, you're allowed to put your slobber all over my face but you're allergic to mine?"

"I didn't _lick_ you!"

"You licked your thumb and rubbed it on my face; same difference."

"No: no, there is a very big difference."

Growing frustrated, Yuri quickly licked the palm of his hand and wiped it over Flynn's cheek, "There, is that better?"

"Yuri! Stop that!"

Yuri ducked under Flynn's arms as the other tried to trap him in a hug, laughing as he slipped behind him, "What's the matter, Flynn? Can't take my cooties?" The blonde made an affronted sound that broke through the last of his control and Yuri doubled over in laughter at his life-long friend's sense of propriety. Unfortunately, that gave Flynn the opening to tackle him to the ground, "Oof!" He shoved ineffectually at the blonde, "Would you get off of me? You're a heavy bastard."

"Are you done acting juvenile?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who lost his temper and is solving things by _sitting_ on someone."

"It's one of the only ways to get through to you."

"So, just to be clear, your response is: 'You started it so it's your fault.'?"

Flynn groaned and leaned his head against Yuri's, "You're impossible."

"I'm also not the only one who needs a bath." On a whim, Yuri leaned up and licked Flynn's cheek.

"Yuri, for the love of-" The look on the dark-haired male's face made him pause, "Yuri?"

He looked away, "Come on, let's go." he narrowed his eyes and smirked, "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."

While Flynn blushed and stuttered at the sultry tone in his voice, Yuri took advantage of it to shove the blonde off of him and get up, walking away. Flynn didn't let him get far, catching up in time to take in the rare sight of Yuri Lowell blushing. He grabbed the other's hand and pulled him to a stop, "Yuri? What's wrong?"

Yuri glanced over, then looked away, "You... You taste like home."

Standing there thunderstruck for a moment, Flynn grinned wide enough to split his face and tightened his fingers around Yuri's, "Come on."

Yuri stumbled as Flynn started pulling him, "Hey! What's the rush?"

Flynn smiled back at him as he tugged him along, "The sooner we get to the hot spring, the sooner we can wash each other's backs, right?"

It was Yuri's turn to look surprised before he beamed back, "What are we waiting for, then?"


End file.
